This invention is directed to debris catching guards for machine tools, and more particularly to a device attachable to a portable drill to contain residue of the drilling operation.
When drilling through many materials, the dust, chips, and debris resulting from the drilling operation may contaminate the workplace and the worker. U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,984 issued Sep. 11, 1990 to Cuevas discusses the prior art of debris catchers for portable drills. The prior art devices are not readily adapted to the very many different sizes of portable drills in use. Consequently, it has not been commercially acceptable to market a debris catcher of the prior art.